Precious Metals
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: *FINISHED* Someone from Minako's past has reappeared, intent on charming his way back into her life! Minako/Kunzite. R+R & will R+R back!
1. Introduction

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Disclaimer*  
So that there's no misunderstanding: Sailor Moon and characters are copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Asahi, Toei Douga and others.  
  
  
*Author's Notes*  
I promise that if you review this story, then I will go write a review for one of your stories!  
This story is based on the manga, rather than the anime. If you are familar with the anime only, don't worry - only a few minor details are changed, so you will still enjoy it!  
  
*Introduction*  
This story is set in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity, came to the throne 1 year ago. She is now 23, and her and her husband, King Endymion, have a 3 month old child named Chibi-usa. The senshi's true identities have been revealed to the world, and they are now the guardians of the royal family, but also...  
  
...Ami is busy helping scientists work on a cure for the common cold...  
...Rei is a part-time model and the new face of Loreal...  
...Makoto has written the top-selling celebrity cook-book...  
...and Minako has become the style icon of the century, an idol to girls and women of all ages, and sex symbol to the other 50% of the world's population. 


	2. Chapter 1

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
It was a beautiful September day. Aino Minako stepped out of Gucci and onto the streets of Crystal Tokyo. She'd just purchased a pair of Tom Ford stilletoes, black with with ribbon-ties snaking around her slim ankles. She carefully smoothed her Prada skirt. She loved being right-hand woman to Queen Serenity. There were many perks to the job, and designer clothes were just one of them.  
  
Something caught her eye.   
"I haven't seen that boutique before. Goddess Creations. I'll have to check it out!" As she entered the new boutique, one of the assistants smiled at her. She flipped through the racks of garments for a while, before selecting a gold organza gown with a silk lining. It was split to the navel, and the skirt shimmered with thousands of tiny beads. Minako carefully carried the gown into the changing rooms. There were only two cubicles, each with a warm, soft carpet, a cream leather sofa, and a velvet curtain over the doorway. To Minako, it seemed more like a movie star's boudoir than a changing room cubicle. Minako slipped the gown over her head. The silk felt cool on her skin, and the gown clung to her in all the right places. She pushed back the curtain, and sauntered up and down the aisle outside the cubicle to see what it would look like when she walked.  
  
"Very nice, VERY sexy." A deep, male voice coming from behind her made jump suddenly. She spun around to see a tall man with long, straight silver hair leaning casually in the doorway. He was broad-shouldered and muscular, and wore a plain blue shirt, un-buttoned at the collar, with a very expensive-looking suit. "Probably Armani," Minako noted to herself. She knew she recognised him, but from where?  
  
"What are you doing in the women's changing area?!" she demanded, "Get out!"  
  
"Get out?! You must be joking! No one's ever ordered me to leave my own store before!" he laughed.  
  
"You're store?! I didn't mean..." Minako was speechless.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I haven't introduced myself very well, have I? I'm Kunzite, manager and chief designer for Goddess Creations. And if I may say so, you were just MADE to wear that dress, honey."  
  
"Kunzite?" A look of realization spread across Minako's face.  
  
"So you do recognise me, Venus?"  
  
"You...you should go Kunzite. Or else..."  
  
"Or else you'll punish me in the name of Venus? There's no need. Thanks to you, Beryl's long gone. I'm no longer 'under the influence' as you might say. So don't bother trying to blast me with 'Venus Power' like you did last time we spoke."  
  
"You better be telling the truth, Kunzite, or Serenity will be on your case like lightening," she warn him coldly.  
  
"Are you going to take that gown or not?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, actually. Did you design it?"  
  
"I did indeed."  
  
"Well, it's very beautiful." With that, she walked back over to the 'cubicle'. Kunzite followed.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he smiled sweetly.  
  
She shut the curtain in his face. Who the hell did he think he was?! How dare he show up like this?!  
  
*****  
  
At the cash desk, she took her gold credit card from her Louis Vuitton handbag, and gave it to Kunzite.  
  
"Gold..." he murmured admiringly, "Still, I'd expect nothing less from the Queen of Venus. How is your planet, by the way, Venus? Or should I be calling you..." he glanced down at the name on her card, "...Miss Aino Minako?"  
  
"Call me whatever."  
  
"Aino Minako...beautiful child of love...strange."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"It should be woman. Not child. You look 100% woman from where I'm standing." He winked at her, and she gave him a coy smile. "I do believe that's the first smile you've given me, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako couldn't help but like all his flattery, no matter how crazy he drove her. "What's wrong with me?" she scolded to herself.   
  
"Venus is fine, thankyou for asking. It was restored by the Silver Crystal at the same time as the Moon Kingdom. Not many people live there now, though."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Metallia wiped out all the Venusians at the same time as she destroyed the Moon Kingdom. I assume my people were reborn here, along with the rest of us, but unlike the senshi, they didn't recover their memories."  
  
"So who does live there?"  
  
"Sometimes I stay there in my castle, Magellan."  
  
Ah, yes, I remember Magellan," he smiled dreamily, "I haven't been there for so long..."  
  
"So, as I was saying, the only people that stayed there are tourists. On honeymoon's and stuff mostly. No one's really keen to move there permenantly, so it's pretty quiet. But Kunzite, what I really, really want to know is why you are here. We thought you were dead." 


	3. Chapter 2

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
"We can't stand here all day chatting. Let me walk you home, and I'll explain everything."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Why ever not, Venus?"  
  
"You're a busy man, and besides, I have more shopping to do."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*****  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
"Chanel, firstly."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"No. 5."  
  
"You always did have good taste. Did you know, Marilyn Monroe claimed to sleep in Chanel no. 5, and nothing but Chanel no. 5."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'd like to see what you sleep in, honey."  
  
"Would you now?"  
  
"I'll bet there's already some guy who knows though, isn't there, Mina-chan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A beautiful young woman like yourself, all alone at night? No one to hold you and keep you warm?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no, there isn't. Anyway, I THOUGHT you were going to explain what the hell you are doing back here, alive and apparantly reformed."  
  
"Of course. How rude of me. Here you are with someone who was once your arch enemy, and I'm doing absolutely nothing to show you I've changed. I'm soory, Venus. What did you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"OK. After the other 3 Generals and I were 'killed', Endymion, our true master, Endymion kept our 4 stones. He hung on to them for a while, and our spirits were able to contact him through the stones. However, the stones were stolen and became seperated throughout the city. When Serenity came to the throne, the power of the Silver Crystal revived us, although she doesn't know it. I managed to track down the other 3 generals, and now we are all living normal lives, just like everyone else who was reborn after the Silver Millenium."  
  
"What about Beryl?"  
  
"Yes, I guess she was must have been revived too," Then, after noticing the shock on Minako's face, he added, "But she's harmless without Metallia. This time, Sailor Moon sealed Metallia away forever. Beryl will never bother you again."  
  
"Will you try and contact Beryl?"  
  
"No. We agreed not to. It's best we try and get on with our lives."  
  
*****  
  
After Chanel, Minako announced that the last thing she had to get was a birthday present for Ami.  
  
"I think we'll go to Tiffany's. I've seen a beautiful bracelet there that I think she''ll love."  
  
*****  
  
Minako pressed her finger against the glass case, pointing at a siver bracelet with a Tiffany's heart between each link. Each heart was studded with a small, blue gem.  
  
"That one, please," she told the assistant.  
  
"The blue gems are Zoisite, aren't they?" Kunzite asked the assistant.  
  
"Yes. Zoisite was first introduced to jewellery-making by Tiffany's. It will look lovely on her, sir."  
  
"It's not for me!" Minako exclaimed, "It's for a friend!"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...Minako, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow! I have to tell you, I think Sailor Venus is amazing!"  
  
"Aaaw, thanks." Minako smiled sweetly. The shop assistant wrapped up the bracelet, and handed the parcel to Minako.  
  
"Bye Minako."  
  
"Bye!" As they left Tiffany's, a man with a camera suddenly jumped out in front of them and took several photos.  
  
"Do you mind?!" snapped Kunzite. The man clearly didn't.  
  
"Who is this man, Miss Aino?"  
  
"A friend. Excuse me. We have to go." Kunzite put a protective arm around Minako's shoulder, and hurried her over to a cab that had just pulled up.  
  
"Need a lift?" the drive asked.  
  
"Yeah." They got in. The driver dropped them outside the palace gates. "That was a close one," Kunzite commented.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. They're probably gonna splash you all over the tabloids tomorrow, too!"  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. And don't worry about the papers, either. Look on the bright side - at least you're getting linked to someone as amazing as me - it could be worse!"  
  
"Yeah. You could be ugly as well as arrogant, rather than just arrogant!"  
  
"Hey!" They both laughed. When they'd finished, Kunzite said, "I'm really glad I met up with you today. Here, phone me - maybe we can meet up again." He handed her his business card.  
  
"I'd like that. I would invite you in, but it's probably best not to. Not without telling everyone about you, anyway."  
  
"I best go."  
  
"Bye." She turned to go, but felt Kunzite grab her wrist to stop her.  
  
"Mina-chan..." He looked at her for a few seconds, then lent forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "See ya, Venus," he said softly, and then he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 3

Woah! I haven't written so much so quickly in my life! Thanks SOO much for the reviews - 11 in 2 days is a record! If you left a review, and I still haven't reviewed back, then don't panic - I haven't forgotten - I'm just incredibly busy! Thanks for all the suggestions and tips, I'll try and make this chapter better. xxx  
  
(NA: I'm looking for another word to use instead of Quarters. I heard it when I read Katherine by Anna Seyton a few years ago, I think it might have been Solar, or something similar-sounding, but I can't find it in a dictionary. Please help! Write a review and tell me if you know the word I want!)   
  
PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
Minako yanked off her boots and dashed straight up the many flights of stairs to Queen Serenity's *quarters*.  
  
"Can I come in? It's me, Minako." she called.  
  
"Sure." Minako entered. Serenity was perched on a stool at her dresser, carefully brushing out her long hair. "What's up, V-babe?" she asked.  
  
"Promise you won't call me crazy?"  
  
"Would I do a thing like that?" Serenity teased. Minako wandered absent-mindedly over to Chibi-usa's cradle. The small child looked up at her, wide-eyed. Minako lifted her out of the cradle and held her close.  
  
"I saw Kunzite today."  
  
"No way! Kunzite? That's impossible!"  
  
"No, you unwittingly revived him with your Silver Crystal."  
  
"How? Did he attack you?"  
  
"I dunno. And no, because Metallia's gone. In fact, he was incredibly friendly. He's a fashion designer now."  
  
Serenity was silent, trying to get her head around this. Minako gently rocked Chibi-usa. She smelled all warm and milky. This was the type of moment which made Venus really want a child. It rare for her to ever yearn for something like she was now, but Chibi-usa's innocent face and tiny features made her suddenly seem so adorable. Minako ran her fingers theough Chibi-usa's pink curls before murmuring, "look, Mama's finished brushing her hair now. Maybe she would like to hold you?"  
  
Serenity smiled, and lifted her daughter out of Minako's arms.  
  
"Are you going to see him again?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"He may be lying, Mina-chan, so be careful."  
  
"He's not. I just know it."  
  
"Don't be too sure."  
  
"Look, Serenity, I trust him, so I will take full responsibility for his actions."  
  
"Well, if you're sure. I think you should tell Endymion, though. Afterall, Kunzite is Endymion's general."  
  
"I will. Thankyou Serenity."  
  
After Minako had left, Serenity hugged Chibi-usa. She looked at her in awe, trying to imagine how very soon her tiny baby would be the fiesty kid that had come from the future to visit her all those years ago, when Serenity had still be known as Usagi, and Endymion as Mamoru. Then, Crystal Tokyo had seemed so almost unreal, but now here she was, all grown-up. And it seemed that V-babe was falling in love too, even if V-babe herdelf didn't know it yet.  
  
"Do you think she remembers what happened to them in the past?" she asked Chibi-usa. 


	5. Chapter 4

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
Kunzite sat at his desk in his studio. He was trying to design a new gown to enter into the prestigious National Designer of the Year Awards (NDYA). He scrunched up the drawing he'd been working on and threw it across the room. He needed an inspiration. Instead, his head was full pf Mina-chan. Did she remember? If she did, she was doing a very good job of acting like she didn't. But then again, how should she act? It was so long ago, and he'd betrayed her - it was stupid to expect her to still feel the same way. And she was so beautiful. She'd reassured him that there wasn't someone else, but was she telling the truth? She'd only just met him, so why we she trust him with her inner-most feelings? "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, "I seriously need to get some help."   
  
Suddenly, a loud ring interupted his thoughts. He grabbed the telephone reciever. "Hello?"  
  
"Kunzite, is that you? It's me, Minako."  
  
"Oh, hi Mina-chan!"  
  
"Kunzite, I told Serenity and Endymion about meeting you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Serenity was a little shocked, but Endymion seemed happy - he wants you and the other generals to come for dinner. I guess that's really why I'm ringing."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Kunzite? You sound disapointed. I thought you be glad!"  
  
"I'm am glad! It's just...well, I hoped you were ringing for another reason."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, apart from because Endymion asked you to."  
  
"Oh, Kunzite! I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, Endymion was going to ring personally, but I told him I'd do it. I wanted an excuse to talk to you."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. I just like talking to you, that's all."  
  
"Mina-chan, come out with me tonight."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A restaurant, if you like. You can choose."  
  
"Umm, I guess I can. Pick me up, OK."  
  
"Fine, around 7, if that's alright."  
  
"Sure. Bye, Kunzite."  
  
"Bye, Minako."  
  
*****  
  
Minako glanced at her watch. 5 O'clock. That gave her exactly two hours to get ready. Her stomach started to fill with butterflies. "Why am I suddenly so excited?" she wondered, "It's not like it's a proper date, is it?" She turned on the taps on her bath, and poured a little bath foam into the stream of running water. When it was full she stripped of and climbed in, enjoying the warmth of the water swishing around her body. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, then climbed out again, wrapping a big, fluffy towel around herself.  
  
She left the bathroom, and went to her wardrobe. What should she wear? What kind of restaurant? Would it just be a pizza parlour, or would it be an exclusive restaurant where only A-listers could dine? In the end, she opted for a dark red pencil skirt and a black polo-neck top. She added flesh-coloured tights, and the new ribbon-tie, Tom Ford stilletoes. A quick look at the clock told her that it was 6.15. She dried her hair, and clipped it back with a gold hairslide. Then she opened her make-up case. A little powder, some golden eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss, and she was almost ready. She located a pair of dangly gold earrings, and spritzed on a bit of Chanel no.5.  
  
"Minako, he's here!" she heard Makoto call excitedly. Minako's heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
"Be calm," she told herself, "You've done this plenty of times. Everything will be fine."  
  
She carefully made her way down the staircase, making sure not to trip in her new shoes. When she got downstairs, everyone was there! Serenity, the other senshi, and Endymion, chatting away with Kunzite as if they'd never been apart. She could feel her face flush red, but she took a deep breathe, and announced, "Kunzite, I'm ready." Kunzite looked up.  
  
"She's so perfect." he thought to himself.  
  
"You, look, um, you look amazing." he managed to utter. 


	6. Chapter 5

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Five*  
  
"Finally! I thought we'd never get out of there!" exclaimed Minako as she got into Kunzite's black Jaguar.  
  
"I know what you mean - Endymion just wouldn't stop talking! He hasn't changed at all, you know. So, where do you want to go? I thought about Super Nova's, but only if you feel like it." Minako considered this - Super Nova's was an exclusive hangout to the stars, but it was always so quiet, you were scared to speak, and there were always paparazzi hanging about outside the door to see who was leaving with who.  
  
"Uh, Kunzite, Super Nova's sounds brilliant, but maybe we should go somewhere a little less, well, formal? I'm just not sure if I can handle the silence, and the being watched right now. I just want to be a normal woman, having a normal night out with a friend. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"If that's what you want, of course not. I agree with you, anyway. I know this great little restaurant not far from here called La Gabriella. How does that sound?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Look in the glove compartment. There's something in there that I think you'll find funny." She opened the little hatch, and pulled out a newspaper. "Turn to the back page, Mina-chan." She did as she was told. Jumping right out at her was the headline PRECIOUS METALS: GOLDEN GODDESS SEEN LEAVING TIFFANY'S WITH SILVER-HAIRED LOVER. Below was a slightly blurred photograph, undoubtably taken by the guy who had been harassing them the day before.  
  
Unfortunately, the pair were too busy laughing at the rediculous newspaper article to notice that the very same photographer was infact in the car behind them, following them to the restaurant.  
  
*****  
  
"Hmm...I don't know what to choose! It all sounds so nice!"  
  
"Me either...I think i might have steak, actually." Kunzite and Minako were pouring over the menu, waiting for their drinks to arrive.  
  
At the bar, the waiter had just filled two glasses - one with a lager, and the other with archers and lemonade. A shady-looking man appeared at the bar.  
  
"Are those for the table in the corner?" he asked. The waiter nodded. "You look rushed off your feet," the man continued, "Let me carry those drinks over for you." The busy waiter smiled gratefully and hurried into the kitchen. Deftly, the man slipped something out of his pocket and dropped it into the archers and lemonade. He watched the drink fizz for a few seconds, then took the drinks over to Minako and Kunzite.  
  
"You again?!" growled Kunzite, recognising the man as the photographer from the day before. The man set the glasses down. "Can't you ever give us some peace?" muttered Kunzite.  
  
"Leave it, Kunzite. He's not worth it," pleaded Minako. Then she turned to the man. "I'm TRYING to have a peaceful night out. Do you mind?"  
  
"Whatever..." he hissed then stalked off.  
  
*****  
  
Halfway through the meal, Kunzite noticed that Minako was looking pale, and hadn't eaten very much.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, it's not that...I just don't feel too good...I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."   
  
"Nngh..." She clamped her hand over her mouth and made a dash to the ladies' room.  
  
A few minutes later she returned, to find that Kunzite had already paid the bill.  
  
"Come on," he said, "I don't suppose you want to stay here if you're ill." He guided her to the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"My house."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's nearer than the palace, and besides, Serenity won't exactly be happy if i drop you home on this state. She'd probably have me thrown into jail there and then!"  
  
"I wouldn't let her..." murmured Minako before shutting her eyes. Kunzite stopped the car outside a modern, spacious-looking house with lots of big windows. He helped Minako indoors, and sat her down on an incredibly comfy, black, leather-covered sofa.  
  
"i'm just going to get you some water," he told her. When he came back she was sleeping again. "Wake up, Mina-chan," he whispered. Somehow, she managed to force her eyes open and drink the water. Then Kunzite scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he untied her shoes, removed her skirt, tights, polo-neck and earrings so there she lay there in only her red bra and knickers. Kunzite looked at her beautiful body, and he was filled with desire. He longed for her to wake up so that he could hug and kiss her, hold her in his and be with her. But he knew she wouldn't wake up, so instead he removed the gold slide from her hair, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. He settled her head back down on the pillow, and pulled the duvet over her. He watched her sleeping form for a while, then told her "I watched you sleep before. You don't remember, do you? I held you all night." He wanted so much to hold her agin tonight, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He sighed resignedly, dimmed the light, and silently mouthed "I love you, Mina-chan," before leaving the room. 


	7. Chapter 6

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
Author's Notes: Aaw, sorry about the wait, people! I have been so caught up with school-work and christmas i've had no time...but here it is finally...and thanx 2 every1 who reviewed! Keep it up - I need to know what y'all think...  
It looks like Minako's in denial about her feelings for Kunzite...  
  
*Chapter Six*  
  
Minako's first thought in the morning was to wonder where she was. The second was that her back and her head hurt. A lot. The headache was wierd - she hadn't drunk much, but she could easily explain the pain in her back - the catch on her bra was digging in her back. Why was she sleeping in it? Where were her pyjamas? "At least I'm not completely naked - that would be kinda worrying considering that I don't really remember what happened..." she told herself.  
  
Looking up at clock on the wall, Minako saw that it was 10.30 in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed, and washed her hands and face in the sink in the corner of the room. Rumaging in her handbag that had been thoughtfully placed next to the bed by Kunzite, she produced a brush and a hair-elastic, so she was able to scrape her blonde hair up into a ponytail and out of her eyes.  
  
"I look so rough!" she thought to herself, "I don't wanna go downstairs...wait! Why do I care? It's not like it matters how I look...Yes it does, Kunzite's there...So? It's not like I FANCY him or anything..."  
  
However, her more immediate problem was that it would hardly be appropriate to greet Kunzite in only her underwear. The thought of wearing yesterday's clothes filled her with repulse - they would feel uncomfortable and unclean after last night. Where were they, anyway? She looked around - someone, presumably Kunzite - had folded them and laid them on a chair. Beside the chair was a wardrobe. Maybe, just maybe, she would find something inside that she could wear. She opened it, and luckily it was full. She found an old shirt that she was sure Kunzite wouldn't mind her wearing. The worn cotton was soft, and the masculine scent was strangely comforting. The sleeves were long, so she rolled them up, and the shirt hung to mid-thigh, making her feel slightly less exposed than she had before.  
  
She left the room, and made her way downstairs. Now, in the light of the morning, she noticed the tidyness of the house, and it's monochrome decor. Nothing like her home on Venus, which was messy and mis-matched, but she certainly couldn't fault Kunzite's home.  
  
She wandered into a large room which did not match the rest of the house. It was extremely untidy, with art materials and fabrics strewn across the floor, and papers everywhere. This was Kunzite's studio. She looked more closely at some of the papers. Many had half-finished, scribbled out figures on them. The noise of the door opening behind her made her jump.  
  
"So there you are!" came Kunzite's voice, "i just went up to check on you, sleeping beauty, and found your bed empty."  
  
"Why are you rejecting all these designs?" Minako asked him, ignoring his comments.  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"I think they're amazing."  
  
"I want to enter in the NDYA, but I need a design that's absolutley perfect. I need more inspiration."  
  
"You know," commented Minako, "sometimes people have a muse. Maybe that's what you need."  
  
"Maybe..." Kunzite paused foe a while before adding, "Well then, Mina-chan, YOU be my muse."  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
Minako blushed furiously. She knew Kunzite wasn't joking, and she knew how honoured she should fell to be asked. But there was also something else in the back of her mind - this amazing man clearly cared about her. A lot. And she knew that she was falling for him, even if she didn't like to admit it.  
  
"Umm, OK, I'd like that..." she somehow managed to utter.  
  
Kunzite grabbed her and threw his arms around her in a bear-hug. For a second, time stood still. Minako hugged him back. She didn't want to let go. Ever. Were things finally going her way? Had she finally found someone who liked her back? Who was brave and strong AND caring and kind? He had an air of danger, yet she still felt so safe in his arms. So much she wanted to believe in him. In them. But she couldn't bring herself to, because, like always, she told herself that exposing her feelings in any way could only lead to hurt. 


	8. Chapter 7

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Seven*  
  
"You want milk in your tea?" Kunzite asked. They were in his kitchen now.  
  
"Yeah...there's none in here, though..." Minako's head appeared from within Kunzite's fridge.  
  
"The milkman should have come - there'll be some on the doorstep. Hang on, I'll go get it."  
  
"No, don't worry, Kunzite. I'll go."  
  
Minako opened the front door. The breeze was refreshing, but it made her shiver a little. She stepped outside and bent down to get the icy-cold bottle.As she straightened up again, someone appeared beside her.  
  
"Well, well, well..." came a familiar voice, "If it isn't Miss. Aino...and I doubt that's your own shirt you're wearing there. Good night, was it?"  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you are?! You know NOTHING about me!!!" Minako yelled, "I don't even know who you are but you've been following me everywhere recently, and I wish you'd STOP!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." the man replied sarcastically, "Did I not introduce myself properly? I'm Damian Hawke, photographer and journalist for the TOKYO TIMES. Oh, and here's lover-boy..."   
  
Kunzite had heard Minako's angry voice and stepped outside to see what was happening. In a flash, Damian had whipped out his camera and taken several pictures of the couple. With a sudden surge, Kunzite lunged forward, pushing Damian into a hedge.  
  
"I'm telling you, leave her alone!" Anger boiled inside Kunzite, his pulse started to race. How DARE anyone do this Minako?! But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a small voice telling him that beating Damian to a pulp probably wasn't such a great idea. "C'mon Mina-chan. The tea's gonna go cold." Kunzite turned and went inside shutting the door after them. As soon as they were inside, Minako turned to Kunzite,  
  
"Why did you do that?" she demanded, "Now he's gonna be 10 times worse!"  
  
"He wouldn't dare."  
  
"You wanna bet on that?" she muttered angrily.  
  
"Look, I just scared him - I'd beat him anytime, hands down, and he knows that!"  
  
"God, Kunzite! You have no idea what it's like to be me! You think you can go throwing your weight around, trying to protect me! Well, I have news for you - I looked after myself just fine before you turned up, and I still can now!" Her anger and frustration now vented, she was overcome by a wave of exhaustion. Her eyes welled up with tears, her legs gave way underneath her, and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Kunzite crouched opposite her. As she sat, tears rolling down her cheeks, he gently brushed her fringe out her eyes, and dabbed her tears with a tissue. "I'm sorry..." she began, "I didn't mean to yell like that..."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
She looked up at Kunzite gentle face.  
  
"What happened last night? I think my drink was spiked or something..."  
  
A look of realisation flashed across Kunzite's face.  
  
"Mina-chan! Damian carried our drinks over last night! You don't think...you don't think HE spiked your drink, do you?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him..." she muttered.  
  
"He can't get a way with this!"  
  
"Well he's going to. I mean, what can I do? I can't prove he did anything, can I?"  
  
"No, I suppose not." 


	9. Chapter 8

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Eight*  
  
After lunch, Minako was forced to change back into her own clothes so that Kunzite could drive her over to the palace.  
  
Once home, Minako decided that it would be a good idea to let someone know that she was back. The palace was large, and the other inhabitants may wonder way she had gotten to if she didn't make her presence known. She led Kunzite to the drawing room and told him to take a seat, and that she would return in a few minutes. However, she did not have to go very far. At that moment, Endymion entered the room.  
  
"So you're finally back! Did you have fun?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." began Minako, "It was, erm, interesting..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Endymion raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, Endymion! It wasn't like THAT!"  
  
Endymion turned to Kunzite:  
  
"I hope you've been treating our Venus well." he said with mock seriousness. Although Endymion would not admit, even to Serenity, her abscence had been the reason he'd been unable to sleep last night. Of all the senshi, he felt closest to Minako, and over the years they had become almost like brother and sister. In truth, he had been extremely worried when she had not returned home.  
  
At first, Kunzite was not sure whether Endymion was joking or not, but then he noticed a small smile and a twinkle in Endymion's eye, and Kunzite knew that Endymion was only teasing.  
  
"Kunzite was wonderful!" interrupted Minako, "But I was tired, so he let me crash in his spare room. Didn't you, Kunzite?" She glanced at Kunzite. Kunzite understood. He could see that she did not want to talk about what had happened.  
  
"Of course." he replied.  
  
"Are you staying now until dinner?" Endymion asked Kunzite. Kunzite looked puzzled for a second, then remembered that today was the day that he and the other 3 generals were supposed to be having dinner at the palace.   
  
"I will. If it's no trouble, that is."  
  
"Non at all. In fact, that means that I can show you the gardens that I was telling you about last night."  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"Well, let's go then! Bye, Minako."   
  
"Yeah, see you soon, Mina-chan."  
  
With that, they were gone. Minako decided that she should go upstairs and freshen up. On the way, she bumped into Rei.  
  
"Hey, V-babe! Good night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, though. I've got some stuff to do."  
  
"Sure! I'll see you at dinner, anyway. Serenity said to dress up. Wear that new dress you got the other day."  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening, Minako stood, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the gold dress she had got from Kunzite store. She was a little worried that it was too revealing. But then again, Rei had told her to wear it, and Rei had good judgement. Besides, Kunzite had said that it looked good on her. She settled for the dress.  
  
*****  
  
Downstairs, Kunzite, Serenity, Endymion, Rei, Makoto and Ami were seated at the long table in the dining room. The dining room had high arches reaching up to a crystal ceiling, and several long windows. Outside the moon hung low in the sky, glowing a brilliant silvery-white. The dining room was candlelit, and the soft glow made the room feel warm and cosy. There was a knock at the door, and then a maid came through, followed by Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite.   
  
"Welcome! Come, sit down!" commanded Endymion, "We've just got to wait for Minako, then we can eat."  
  
Rei flicked her hair, an impatient look on her face.   
  
"With hair like that," thought Jadeite to himself, "I can see just why Loreal pay her to purr 'because I'm worth it' on their TV commercials." Rei was wearing a long dress made from scarlet velvet, and Jadeite began to softly hum 'Lady In Red' to himself. However, he stopped when he noticed that everyone was looking across the room to another figure. Minako. He glanced over to Kunzite, who seemed enchanted by this woman. Then, the silence was broken by Serenity.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, I would like to thank everyone for coming. I am glad that we are finally meeting again after so long."  
  
*****  
  
After a delicious meal, organised by Makoto, and served to them by the same maid who had escorted the generals to the dining room, the 10 men and women rose from their seats, to move through to the drawing room. Minako was last out the door from the dining room. She found Kunzite waiting for her. Pulling her into a corner he said quietly,   
  
"Do you think they'll miss us for a while?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Kunzite told her, placing his hand over her eyes and guiding her down some steps towards a door leading in to the palace gardens. 


	10. Chapter 9

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
Author's Notes - Well, this is a VERY short chapter, but to be honest, I didn't think it needed any more, so I've just left it as it is. Oh yeah, and you'll be glad to here that they *finally* get it together!   
  
*Chapter Nine*  
  
Finally, Minako was allowed to see where she was. Kunzite removed his hand, and Minako looked around. She was in her favourite part of the Palace's huge gardens. But tonight they looked even more amazing. Behind them was a waterfall, running into a warm, clear pool that was lit up with small lights laying far below in the bed of the pool. The pool was secluded from the rest of the garden by tall plants and sweet-smelling honeysuckle flowers.   
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked Kunzite.  
  
"I want a photo. That's all."  
  
"Why didn't you take on earlier, when you were with Endymion?"  
  
"No, what I meant was I want a photo - with you in it."  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Cos if you remember, this morning you did agree to be something for me."  
  
"Oh yeah, your muse...I didn't forget." with a sudden self-consciousness, she asked Kunzite how he wanted her to be positioned for the photo.  
  
"Umm, just stay here, and I'll go around to the other side of the pool. Just look natural, look into the pool or something - no wait! Forget that! I've got it - sit down with your feet in the water, that will look great!"  
  
With some reluctance, Minako removed her shoes and did as she was told. Kunzite pulled a small camera from his jacket pocket and took the photo.   
  
"What are you going to do with it?" asked Minako.  
  
"Stick it above my desk so you can inspire me." Kunzite replied. He bent down so that he was stooped next to Minako. "Thankyou, Mina-chan." he whispered. Still with her feet in the water, she turned her head to look straight at him.  
  
"Anytime. And thankyou for everything you've done for me. Not many men are as kind and understanding as you are." She looked at Kunzite for a few seconds, before leaning forwards and kissing his soft lips. He paused for a few seconds before pulling her closer, into his arms, and kissing her passionately.   
  
*****  
  
AN - Well, what did you think? That's not the end, though, so keep reviewing and I'll finish it. 


	11. Chapter 10

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Ten*  
  
After several minutes, Kunzite let go of Minako, and Minako slipped her shoes back on. Hand in hand, they walked back to the palace.  
  
Just before entering the drawing room, Minako ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her dress. Kunzite kissed the side of her face, right by her ear, and then whispered,  
  
"Stop fussing and get in there! They'll never even notice we were missing!"  
  
Sure enough, they were all too deep in conversation to pay much attention to Minako and Kunzite, but Minako muttered something about showing Kunzite to the bathroom, just to be on the safe side.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, when the four generals had left, Minako heard a soft tap at her door. It was Makoto.  
  
"Mina, honey, you are one lucky girl!" squealed Makoto in delight.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," feigned Minako.  
  
"I saw the way he was looking at you, and you were gone way too long to just be showing him the 'bathroom', so don't play all innocent with me, Aino Minako!" Makoto told her.  
  
"Alright, alright...you guessed it, Mako."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? It's not official or anything, but..."  
  
"Wow! I'm so excited for you! I'm so jealous!"  
  
"And what about Nephrite?"  
  
"Nephrite?"  
  
"Well, you two seemed to be getting on PRETTY well, if you ask me!"  
  
"Was I asking ?" Makoto teased.  
  
"No, but as a goddess of love, I thought it was my duty to tell you anyway! Trust me, he's perfect for you!"   
  
As they sat on Minako's bed, giggling together, three more figures crept into the room.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Rei, as she, Ami and Serenity all settled down to join in the gossip.  
  
"This is just like being teenagers again," commented Ami, as she stroked Luna's velvet-soft coat. Artemis lifted his head slightly, and muttered,  
  
"Just when I thought you'd finally started to grow up!"  
  
"Oh, Artemis, don't be so grumpy!" chided Minako  
  
*****  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Minako on her bed, staring at the ceiling. All her friends had passed into dreamland several hours ago, but Minako was restless. She was going over the events of the last few days in her mind. Some things were worrying her - she was starting to remember more of what had happen that night at Kunzite's house. When Kunzite had carried her upstairs, she had only been semi-conscious, but as she had dosed, words had come through to her:  
  
"I watched you sleep before. You don't remember, do you? I held you all night."  
  
What had Kunzite meant? Obviously he thought she hadn't heard. Thinking back, she also remembered how he'd mentioned Magellan when they'd first met. Yet, surely he hadn't been there before, how could he have done? In the past, the generals had had no business with the Venusians. So how come he said that he visited her home?  
  
Also, Minako could have sworn that Serenity had been giving Luna some rather knowing looks earlier, when the generals were mentioned. Finally, she made up her mind. She sat up and slipped out of bed. Carefully picking her way around her sleeping friends, she moved towards her bedroom door. Silently she opened it, and tiptoed bare-foot down the hall to the heart of the palace.  
  
Eventually she reached, a very ornate-looking door. It was heavy, and creaked as she opened it. The room she entered was filled with mist, and in the center was a tall gateway, guarded by a lone figure. The figure was tall, and dark, with a staff in one hand. Atop the staff sat a garnet-red sphere that glowed a faintly, illuminating the swirling mist around it.   
  
*****  
  
AN: What did you think? I FINALLY managed to finish this chapter, after lots of school exam-induced writer's block, so I hope it was worth the wait! 


	12. Chapter 11

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Eleven*  
  
"Sailor Pluto...Setsuna..." whispered Minako.  
  
"Venus," replied Setsuna's beautiful, wise voice, "Why are you visiting so late at night?"  
  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"  
  
"Do not be sorry - I wasn't sleeping, the Goddess of time hardly ever sleeps."  
  
Minako approached Setsuna, uncertain how to explain the dilemma to her, and even less certain as to what response she might get.  
  
"Pluto, can you help me? It's Kunzite..."  
  
"Venus, you must follow your heart...maybe it is your turn to experience what you have spent your life defending."  
  
"But it's not that simple, he's keeping something from me, I just know it!"  
  
"Open your eyes Minako, he loves you, but he's just afraid to tell you."  
  
"That's not it. It's more to do with the past...our past lives...there's things I don't remember, and I think they are important."  
  
"I thought you got your memories back with the other senshi, when Princess Serenity was revealed."  
  
"Our lives concerning the Princess, yes, but things Kunzite has said make me think there was more...I don't remember him for a start, but he seems to remember me, and Magellan. It makes no sense! And then when he thought I was asleep he said that he'd watched me sleep before, and held me. Pluto, I know you're not meant to do this, but can't you tell me - did he, I mean did we... you know..."  
  
Setsuna thought for a while. It was true that she was not meant to interfere with time - whether past, present or future - but Minako looked so small and vunerable, standing there in her bare feet and pyjamas.  
  
"Venus, I may be able to help a little. With my garnet orb, I can show you some of the past. But it will not show you everything, just what the orb decides, so bear in mind that you may not get a clear picture of events as they actually were. Do you agree to this?"  
  
"Yes, Pluto, thank you so much! Please, just show me!"  
  
With that, Setsuna lifted her garnet orb, and the mist enveloped them both. Minako felt her head spin, and her eyes blur. As the mist cleared, and she was able to see again, she realised that she was in a beautiful garden, by a pool. It looked a lot like the pool where she and Kunzite had been earlier. In front of her were two figures, Serenity and Endymion.  
Serenity was cradled in Endymion's arms, and they seemed blissfully unaware of Setsuna and Minako's presence - wait! Where was Setsuna? Minako realised that Setsuna was no where to be seen. A rustle from behind the trees made Minako jump, and she looked over to see what it was that had made the noise. Minako gasped as she saw her own self appear between two trees, in her senshi uniform.  
  
"Princess! You're here again?! We have to go home!" yelled Sailor Venus of the past. Then there was another rustle, and Kunzite appeared, chuckling to himself.  
  
"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess," he commented. Venus blushed furiously at the appearance of Kunzite, and hurried Serenity away. Minako, observing, guessed that right now she was on earth, in Endymion's garden, and that Serenity and her passed self were heading back to the Moon.   
  
Minako tried to follow them, but things went hazy again, and she was transported to a beach. It was evening, and the sun was setting. She watched herself, still in senshi uniform, walk hand in hand along the beach with a man. As they came nearer she saw that the man was Kunzite. They stopped nearby, and Minako overheard a little of their converstaion.   
  
"I'm worried about her, Kunzite...One day she will be the Queen, her duty to watch over the Earth and protect the Silver Imperium Crystal...She won't get hurt by falling in love, will she...?"  
  
"She's tougher than you think, Venus," Kunzite reassured her, "Besides, has it done you any harm?"  
  
"Not yet!" she laughed, reaching up and kissing him. The warm sea breeze swept Minako's hair off he face, and once more the scene faded. This time, Minako recognised where she was - Magellan, her home on Venus. 


	13. Chapter 12

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
*Chapter Twelve*  
  
The venusian castle was filled with the hustle and bustle of many people, in a way Minako had never seen before. It made her sad that her home was no longer so alive and full of merriment like she was seeing it now. Concentrating on her surroundings, she saw that a party was going on, and her own self was there, too. This time past Minako was dressed to show her status as Princess Venus, in a long yellow dress with yellow ribbon-ties at her shoulders, yellow ribbon around her neck, and also tied in her hair, sweeping it off her face, and at the same time securing a blood-red rose to her hair. The skirt of the dress was long and made from yellow silk, but then had a delicate layer of white chiffon over-laying it, cut upwards in a v-shape towards her waist, with a wavy edge. Minako knew the outfit immediately - it was the one that had been recreated for her coronation as the Queen of Venus last year, at the dawning of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
Minako followed her past self to the corner of the room, where a cloaked figure was standing.  
  
"You made it!" she told the figure.  
  
"Uh huh," replied a familiar voice, "I had to be careful not to draw attention when I entered the palace, though. I don't think your guards would take kindly to someone from Earth attending the ball."  
  
"No, I guess not, although what harm you could do, I don't know."  
  
"There's a dark, brooding feeling on Earth at the moment. I can sense it all the time. Your people will do well to keep out of my planet's business, unless they want their peace destroyed."  
  
"I fear it is already to late, at least for me. Any trouble on Earth will not be ignored by Queen Serenity. The Lunarians take their role as Earth's protector very seriously, and as one of young Princess Serenity's guardians, I am inextricably bound to help, too."  
  
"Do not worry yourself about such things tonight, Mina-chan. Let us leave this place so that I may not arrouse suspicion."  
  
With that, they slipped out of the party and into a corridor. The figure pulled back his cloak, unveiling his face. As Minako has suspected, it was Kunzite. Minako followed them along the corridor and up several flights of stairs to Minako's bedroom. They stood on the balcony outside her bedroom. Far away in the dark sky, they saw the Earth and the Moon. The Moon glowed silver and white, a beautiful glass marble, but the Earth appeared dark and stormy.  
  
"I'm scared, Kunzite. I don't want you to go back there. And I don't want Serenity to get involved, either."  
  
"It'll be OK, honey."  
  
"No, no it won't! I can feel it!"  
  
"We'll get through it, we always do."  
  
"Kunzite, whatever happens promise me that you won't leave. I need you." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. He said nothing, but kissed her gently. "I mean it, Kunzite. I don't want you to go. Not tonight. Please stay."  
  
"OK, Minako, I'll stay tonight. But I have to go in the morning, and you should go back to the Moon to see Queen Serenity. Promise me you will."  
  
"I will." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him, then shivering, she took his hand and led him back inside, into the warmth of the palace.   
  
The scene faded, and Minako felt kind of glad, cringing at the thought that she might have had to watch herself and Kunzite share an intimate rendevouz.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly things darkened, and she saw the Moon Palace, standing magestically in Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity. However she got a bad feeling, knowing that things were not right. Upon the steps of the palace, she saw Princess Serenity, shielded behind Prince Endymion. Next to him on one side stood Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, and on the other, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. At the bottom of the steps, facing them was Queen Beryl. Surrounding Beryl were Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite Their eyes were blackened and glazed over, and towering up behind them, blocking the sun was the evil form of Metallia. Minako's blood boiled as looked on in disgust, knowing that she was about to see the one event that she never wanted to be reminded of, yet had relived more times than she could count.  
  
Minako watched as Sailor Venus stepped forward, raising the Crystal Sword that Queen Serenity had given to her.   
  
"You don't scare me, Beryl!" cried the beautiful warrioress.  
  
"Foolish Venusian! All your precious love and beauty is useless against me, Queen of the Darkness! Still, it would be fitting for a Goddess of Love to die in the arms of her first love! Destroy her, Kunzite!"  
  
Kunzite lurched forward, towards Sailor Venus, knocking her sword from her hands with one sweep of his own. Both swords clattered to the ground with a resounding clash. Then he reached out grasping her tightly arround her neck, and she started to choke.   
  
Minako was shocked - she had never remembered this part, and could not believe what she was seeing!  
  
"Stop, stop it Setsuna!" she cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. The darkness lifted, and Sailor Pluto stood before her. She lowered the Garnet Orb, and they were returned to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
*****  
  
Minako turned and ran.  
  
"Where are you going, Venus?" asked Setsuna, as she followed Minako through the hallways of the palace.  
  
"leave me alone! I want to be by myself!"  
  
"No, I won't. You don't understand..."  
  
"I do, and you can't change what happened, Pluto!"  
  
They neared the teleportation room, where the royal family went to be transported to other planets. Since her reign began, Queen Serenity had set up many more of these points in every country through out the world. To the public, they were known as uni-ports, and were a lot like airports, but had teleport pads, rather than aeroplanes.  
  
Minako stepped onto the palace's own private teleport pad, and entered her password on the screen in front of her.   
  
"Don't go, Venus... it's Ami's birthday in the morning, don't you want to be there?"  
  
"No... tell her I'm sorry, OK...I need some space...I'm going to Magellan..."  
  
She pressed another button. There was a blinding flash of light, and then she was gone.   
  
Setsuna sighed resignedly, and returned to her quarters. 


	14. Chapter 13

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
Author's Notes - Hey guys, thanx for all your continued support via reviews and stuff! Ooh, I know ur all getting worried, but don't panic 2 much - I gotta a GREAT twist up my sleeve 2 make things alright in the end, hehe!  
  
*Chapter Thirteen*  
  
Because of the time difference, it was early evening when Minako arrived on Venus. She didn't mind, though, she'd hadn't slept properly for 2 days, and was glad that she would be able to crawl back into bed so soon. Also, it was much hotter, still the middle of summer on Venus, and Minako could smell the hot tropical air as she ascended the spiralling stairs to her bedroom.  
  
She stripped out of her pyjamas, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she'd showered, she slipped on an old, faded pair of denim cut-offs and a pale blue halterneck top. She was in the middle of combing her damp hair, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Who could it be? Magellan was completely empty apart from herself.  
  
"Uh, who - who is it?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"It's me, Kunzite." Minako opened the door.  
  
"What do you want now?! Haven't you done enough already?! How did you get here, anyway?!"  
  
"Artemis brought me. He's gone back now."  
  
"Oh, well I wish he hadn't!"  
  
"Mina-chan, you gotta remember the truth! Sailor Pluto told me what happened last night, and you've got things wrong!"  
  
"How? How else do you explain what I saw? You used me, told me you loved me, but all along you were working for Metallia!" She reached out to push him. Kunzite gripped her bare shoulders, restraining her.  
  
"No, I wasn't. Please, just remember, Mina-chan!"   
  
He forced a kiss onto her lips. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. Yet, even as his lips first brushed hers, she felt something return to her. Perhaps it was because of being in this place again, with Kunzite, or whether it was just coincidence, she would never know, but suddenly all her memories returned.   
  
*****  
  
She remembered how they had stood right here before, and how Kunzite had kissed her, and made love to her, and how afterwards he had kept his promise, and stayed with her. She had slept all night in his arms, only to be awoken in the morning by a knock on the door. Kunzite had lept up straight away, and dived under her four-poster bed to hide. Sitting up, Minako drew the duvet up around her, and replied,  
  
"Come in."  
  
Emily, Minako's maid entered the room.  
  
"I have an urgent message, your Highness! It's from Queen Serenity! Prince Endymion's army has mutinied, and launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom! She needs you there, now!"  
  
"Thankyou Emily." Emily hovered in the doorway. "Was there something else, Emily?" Minako asked her.  
  
"Um...only one thing, your Highness...why are there rose petals scattered over your bed?"  
  
Minako gasped as she realised that the rose she had been wearing in her hair yesterday night must have crumbled in the heated passion of last night. She had to think quickly.  
  
"I heard that they're good for curing sleeplessness." she lied.  
  
"Really? I always thought lavender..."  
  
"Oh no, Rose petals are all the rage nowadays, Emily."  
  
"Well, if you say so, Princess. I best be off now, and you must get yourself over to the Moon straight away!"  
  
Emily left the room, and Minako grabbed her transformation pen, yelling "Venus Power Make-up!" as she did. Kunzite crawled out from under the bed, and hurriedly got dressed. They raced down the corridors and hallways, luckily without being seen, and arrived at the teleportation room, where they wasted no time in getting over to the Moon Palace.  
  
The Moon Palace was eerily quiet.  
  
"I bet everyone's outside fighting." Minako told Kunzite, as she turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Before we go, Mina-chan, I want you to know I love you. I love you so much. I don't know what's happening out there, and I have no idea why my army has mutinied, but whatever happens, I won't leave you."  
  
"Oh, Kunzite! I love you too, but please, please don't worry! We'll get through this, we always do."  
  
With that, they stepped outside. Standing on the Palace steps, were Endymion and Serenity, along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Thank God you're here!" cried Serenity. Looking around, Kunzite and Minako saw that there was fighting about them everywhere, but at the bottom of the steps, in front of a towering black presence, was a woman with long, flame-red hair, and the three Generals - Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, all with a seemingly dark shadow in their eyes.  
  
"WHAT the HELL is going on?!" demanded Kunzite, looking at his former conrades.  
  
"We were hoping that maybe YOU could explain, Kunzite!" questioned an irrate Mars.  
  
"I have no idea-"  
  
"Let me explain everything..." cut in the red-headed woman, "I am Queen Beryl, servant of the Goddess Metallia. Together we will rule the Universe! But first, we must stop Queen Serenity's Silver Imperium Crystal - it is the only thing strong enough to stop us!" she cackled, "Kunzite! Will you not join me, like the other Generals have?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"No matter. As you can see, I already have control of Endymion's army. Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, bring him here!" The three Generals raised their palms, and summoning the great powers given to them by Metallia, they sent out an invisible force which brought Kunzite to his knees, and dragged him down the steps. Kneeling before Beryl, he was helpless and unable to move. Beryl used the end of her sword under his chin to tilt his head upwards so that was looking right at her. "Metallia, he is ready!" she told the black presence behind her.  
  
There was a rumble, and then a great demon flew forth, entering Kunzite's body. He screamed in agony, and then, after what seemed an eternity, his eyes glazed over black, and a light seemed to leave his body, and rise upwards.  
  
"You don't scare me, Beryl!" cried Sailor Venus.  
  
"Foolish Venusian! All your precious love and beauty is useless against me, Queen of the Darkness! Still, it would be fitting for a Goddess of Love to die in the arms of her first love! Destroy her, Kunzite!"  
  
Kunzite lurched forward, towards Sailor Venus, knocking her sword from her hands with one sweep of his own. Both swords clattered to the ground with a resounding clash. Then he reached out grasping her tightly arround her neck, and she started to choke.  
  
Minako remembered how the darkness had slowly overcome her, and she had felt sure she was dying. How long she lay there, surrounded by the empty blackness, she didn't know, but suddenly there was a surge of pure white light breaking through, and a feeling of great warmth. She heard Queen Serenity's voice, and in hind-sight she realised that this was the great power of the Imperium Silver Crystal sending everyone, including herself, to Earth, where they had a second chance. Minako remembered a spinning, falling sensation, and then, nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes - Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, and that it was not 2 confusing! And look for chapter fourteen, which will be up soon! *Sailor Earth* 


	15. Chapter 14

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
Author's Notes - Hi to Katy, Crystal Rabite, Cuttie Blossom, Isis Aurora Tomoe, who I know are all keen readers of this fic, plus anyone else who has been reading or reviewing! Anyway, on with the story!   
  
*Chapter Fourteen*  
  
Minako pulled away from Kunzite.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Minako couldn't answer this question - she genuinly didn't know. She sat down on the end of her bed, trying to figure out how she felt about these latest revelations. "You remember, don't you?" Kunzite questioned.  
  
"Uh huh. God, Kunzite I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know it's a lot for you to take in. Just say whatever you feel."  
  
"How come you never said anything to me about this before?"  
  
"At first I thought you knew...and well, when I realised, I just didn't know how to...I thought you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Oh, Kunzite! If I'd known...I'd never have doubted you like I did earlier! I'm sorry for believing what Setsuna showed me, if I'd known it wasn't really you..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. But you're right it wasn't me...it was one of Metallia's demons...I'm just sorry I was too weak to stand up to it, and that I let it take over my body. All the time, my soul was inside me, fighting it, but it always won."  
  
"It's not your fault. None of us could have stood up to her. But what I don't get is what happen afterwards."  
  
"Afterwards, the battle we all died, and Queen Serenity sealed away Metallia. She sent everyone to Earth...but Metallia escaped, and rounded up her servants...we had been reborn with the demons still possesing our bodies. This time, when I was destroyed in the battle for Earth, my body was trapped inside a   
Kunzite gemstone, and when Metallia was defeated by Sailor Moon, the demon was destroyed too. Later, when Neo Queen Serenity rose to power, my body was once more restored by the power of the Silver Crystal, and with the demon gone, my soul could return." Kunzite looked sombre as he described his ordeal. Minako stared deep into his eyes. After a while she spoke.  
  
"Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's mother, gave her life so that we might have another chance. Metallia tried to take it from us, but she was defeated. I don't want to let her defeat us now. I love you, no matter what happened in our past, and I just want us to have a normal relationship, like normal people."  
  
A huge grin crept over Kunzite's face.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think I said?"  
  
"That you loved me..."  
  
Minako smiled too.  
  
"I - I do believe I did."  
  
Kunzite reached out his hands and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him.  
  
"You haven't said that since we left the Moon Palace all that time ago! But I want you to know, I love you too."  
  
She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, then kissed him like she had wanted to for so long. Kunzite cradled his arms around her hips, whilst she kissed his neck seductively.  
  
*****  
  
Minako stirred in her sleep. she rolled over onto her side, and reached out an arm, expecting to find Kunzite next to her. When her arm fell onto bare matress, she opened her eyes and sat up in surprise. It was OK. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a bunch of red roses.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"7am."  
  
"That early? How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Ages - I wasn't at all tired, so I went for a walk. Here, I got you something." He handed her the bunch of roses.  
  
"Aaaw, thankyou! They're beautiful!" she told him.  
  
"They reminded me of that night...and your conversation with the maid," he chuckled. Minako blushed slightly. "Anyway," he continued,"They've given me an idea - the dress I'm going to make for the NDYA is going to be red. Red to symbolise love and passion and romance, but also violence and anger, and blood that was spilled because of it. And if I win, I will need someone to model the dress at the awards. I want that person to be you."  
  
"Well, maybe, but I don't know...I've never had to do anything like that before."  
  
"Yeah, but you're hardly shy, Mina-chan! And I'm sure Rei'll show you what to do if you ask her."  
  
"OK, seeing as it you, I will, honey."  
  
"Hey, thanks. Anyway, if my calculations are right, it's about 8pm back on Earth, so if you get dressed, it won't be too late for you to give Ami her birthday present."  
  
"Ami! I'd completely forgotten!"  
  
*****  
  
They arrived back on Earth at 8.30pm. As they passed through the hallways of the palace looking for Ami, they heard Nephrite and Makoto in the kitchen, discussing recipes for Makoto's new cookbook. They found Ami and Rei in the drawing room, playing scrabble.   
  
"Hey strangers!" Ami greeted them.  
  
"Pluto told us what happened," Rei added, sympathetically, "And then Serenity configured some spell with the Silver Crystal. Ami and Makoto and I got all our memories back, too."  
  
Minako briefly wondered whether it was Serenity's doing that had made her own memories return, or whether it was Kunzite. But for now, she pushed it to the back of her mind - there were more important things to think about. Like Ami's present.  
  
"Ami, I'm sorry I wasn't here to give it to you this morning. I hope you like it." she gave Ami a small, neatly wrapped package. Ami opened it, revealing a siver bracelet with a Tiffany's heart between each link. Each heart was studded with a small blue zoisite gem.  
  
"Minako, it's gorgeous!" Ami squealed, "Look, it matches the pendant Zoisite gave me!"  
  
For the first time, Minako noticed a silver chain around Ami's neck. A large blue zoisite hung from it, glistening in the light. Minako smiled happily at Ami. Everything seemed so perfect.  
  
*****  
  
AN - Aaaw, only one more chapter to go, folks, so keep an eye out for it - I'll be posting it very soon! 


	16. Chapter 15

PRECIOUS METALS by Sailor Earth  
  
Author's Notes - My last chapter! *sobs* Of all my fics, this has been my most favourite to write, and it was all thanx to you guys for your love and support! My next fic is called 'The Silver Forest', but I'll tell you more about it at the end of this chapter, cos right now i just wanna get on and write my heart out!   
  
Thankyou so, so much to: Katy, ChaoticDestiny48, cuttie-blossom, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Minako-chan, CrystalRabite, Aqua-mystica, Nega Knight, Keladry, vibes, Alexandria Andrews, Water Enchentress, guardianmercury, jen, Iryl, Cassie, Sailor Midnight, raq, Natsumi, Kaze, Dulce Ambrosia, Hyperion, Flame Stardattir, Himenoyami, Aphrodite, Kalina Quantum, Liz, anyone else who has reviewed, but I've missed out, and anyone who takes time to review this fic in the future! It means so much to me!  
  
*Chapter Fifteen*  
  
"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
Looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance"  
  
Kunzite wandered down the corridors of Tokyo Studios. Tonight was the night of the National Designer of the Year Awards, and Kunzite was looking for Minako. No one knew who had won, but all the outfits entered were going to be modelled at the beginning. Of course, Minako was going to be modelling Kunzite's dress. Also, she had agreed to present the award to whoever won. Further down the corridor, a door opened, and a figure appeared. Kunzite rcognised him immediately. Damian Hawke, the photographer that had harassed him and his Mina-chan a couple of months back. On seeing Kunzite, Damian hurried away suspiciously.  
  
Kunzite wondered what was going on. Surely, Damian Hawke should not be allowed here! Kunzite walked up towards the door where Damian had come from. AINO MINAKO. he read the brass name-plate hanging on the door. This was Minako's changing room. He knocked loudly. No answer, she hadn't yet arrived. Kunzite quietly opened the door and looked around the room. The dress was there, hanging by the mirror. He could see no signs of disturbance in the room...something caught his eye.   
  
He looked closer - a pile of newspaper cuttings on the sofa. Sifting through them, he realised that they were all articles written by Damian for the TOKYO TIMES. They were all stories on Minako, and not good - or accurate - ones at that. He hardly need to read very far to see that the gist of all of them were that her relationship with him was a publicity stunt, that she slept around behind his back, that she had argued with Serenity, and was planning to quit her job as Sailor Venus. There was even 'evidence' proving that she was living up to her role as Queen Venus, provide by many men claiming to be her lovers. Kunzite knew Minako never read the TOKYO TIMES - she would not have read these articles. Damian knew that too, and had been deliberately trying to upset her right before she went on stage. Kunzite heard foot-steps and a voice outside. It was Minako. Panicking, he shoved the newspaper cuttings down the back of the sofa.  
  
Minako entered her dressing room. Kunzite was there, looking slightly guilty as he pulled his hand free from behind the sofa. She was a little puzzled, but all thoughts flew from her mind when she saw the dress. Of course, she had seen it before when she had tried it on for fitting-purposes, but this was the first time she had seen the finished product. It was perfect. It was deep red and velvet, with little red straps, and a fish-tail skirt pain-stakingly embellished with hundreds of tiny silk roses. She also had a rose attached to pink silk choker, and another on a wrist-band to wear with it. Even her shoes had roses attached to the straps. But the most perfect thing of all was the tiny sparkling topaz and kunzite gems adorning the bust.  
  
"It's so, so perfect, Kunzite!" she squealed in excitement.  
  
"No, you are," he told her, smiling, "Which is why I added the topaz - they reminded me of the topaz in your senshi tiara."  
  
"That's so cool - Venus and Kunzite..." she murmured.  
  
"You should put it on now, before the hair and make-up stylists get over here."  
  
Minako slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into the dress. It clung to her every womanly curve, flattering them, and when she looked in the mirror she felt like the most gorgeous woman alive. Just like Kunzite had predicted, the two stylists appeared right on time. The hair stylist curled he long blonde hair into ringlets, and pinned them up on top of her head so that they cascaded down, framing her face. Then he added some silk rose hair slides to complement her outfit. When the make-up artist was done too, they both left, and so did Kunzite, who needed to get ready himself.  
  
Now that Minako was left alone, she remembered Kunzite's strange behaviour earlier. She stuck her hand down behind the sofa, and pulled out a bundle of newspaper clippings. The first had the picture taken outside Kunzite's house after their first date, accompanied by the headline V-BABE'S DRUNKEN NIGHT WITH LOVER. There were similar headlines on the following clippings.   
  
GODDESS CREATIONS - MANAGER SLEEPS WITH REAL GODDESS TO PROMOTE STORE.  
  
VENUS, QUEEN OF WHORES  
  
MY AFFAIR WITH MINAKO - EX-LOVER COMES CLEAN  
  
MINA-CHAN CHEATS ON KUNZITE  
  
Minako did not need to read any further. She could see that these articles had all be written by Damian Hawke. She felt sick. What had Kunzite been doing with them? Why would he have them? Just then, an anouncement came over the tannoy.  
  
"Would all models please assemble backstage for the show to begin."  
  
Minako left her dressing room and hurried to where the other models were. Anxiously she waited for the start. Eventually they started to go on to the catwalk. Butterflies danced in her stomach. Carefully, she walked along the catwalk with the other models, remembering how she had practiced this with Rei so many times before.  
  
"God, please don't let me trip, or mess up, or have a clutz attack!" she prayed silently. The flashing lights dazzled her, and the loud music pounded through her body. However, everything went smoothly, and she returned backstage, heart-pounding, and with adrenalin surging through her veins, smile insanely because she'd managed to do it without a single hitch.  
  
As she came off the stage, she was cornered by Kunzite. She wanted to ask him about the newspaper cuttings, but he seemed to want to tell her something important, so she listened to him instead.  
  
"Mina-chan, I have one more thing for you to wear tonight." Minako was mystified. Kunzite pulled a small box from his pocket. What could it be? She took the box and opened it. It was the most gorgeous ring in the whole world - the band was twisted silver and gold, and each twist was studded with a gem - each either pink or orange - kunzite or topaz. Minako gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. "...Earth to Minako - are you going to stand there and gawp, or give me an answer to put me out of my suspense?" What the hell was Kunzite talking about? Minako wondered. Suddenly it dawned on her. He was trying to ask her to marry him.  
  
"I...I..." she was speechless. Kunzite looked pleadingly into her eyes, willing her to answer him. She opened her mouth about to say something, when someone grabbed her, thrust a heavy gold award and an envelope in to her hand, and shoved her towards the stage entrance, saying,  
  
"Hurry up Minako, you're needed. You have to present the award!"  
  
Minako stepped up onto the stage.  
  
"Uh, hi everyone!" she smiled at the audience, "let's hear the nominations once more!" A voice over the sound-system began to run through all the nominees, whilst their designs flashed up on the huge screen behind Minako. The song, 'Lady In Red' by Chris Deburgh played in the background.  
  
"I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind  
The Lady in red  
Is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek"  
  
The music washed over Minako, soothing her nerves. Then, she noticed a face she recognised in the front of the audience. Damian Hawke! He looked straight at her and mouthed four words,  
  
"Did - you - read - them?"  
  
Suddenly realisation struck! Kunzite had not put the clippings in her dressing room - Damian had! He had clearly been trying to upset her, and Kunzite had just been trying to get rid of them when she walked in. Anger welled up inside her. How dare Damian think he can do this to her? She'd been all ready to blame Kunzite, she'd been unable to tell him what she really, really wanted to say, because her mind had been consumed with thoughts of Damian's writings.  
  
"There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I want to be  
And I hardly know there's beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight"  
  
She looked up into the audience, barely hearing, the noises around her. Time stood utterly still. Up high at the back she saw her friends - Serenity and Endymion...Rei and Jadeite...Ami and Zoisite...Makoto and Nephrite - smiling down at her. They were all so happy. She felt so happy too. She was in love, and nothing was going to ruin it for her this time. Not even Damian. Slowly she spoke into her microphone.  
  
"Before I open this envelope and reveal the winner, I have something to say to someone. He knows who he is. And all I want to say to him is yes...yes I will." The audience went silent. Minako opened the envelope and read the name printed inside. Kunzite. "Well, I guess now I should tell him he won the prize, too!"  
  
Kunzite ran up onto the stage. He took the award off Minako. Then he set it down carefully on the floor.  
  
"I got something for you, too, Mina-chan." He took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring-finger. Then he threw his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around in the air, as the awdience clapped and cheered.  
  
Minako and Kunzite smiled insanely at each other.  
  
"Guess what? I love you."  
  
"I love you too, honey!"  
  
"I've never seen you shine so bright  
You were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled,   
It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight  
The Lady in red  
Is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I want to be  
And I hardly know there's beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you"  
  
*****  
  
AN - It's finished!!! Im so strangely happy and sad at the same time!!! Happy that it's finally finished, but sad that I can no longer write this story anymore. Still, I'm currently working on a new story, The Silver Forest. It's an AU (Alternative Universe) fic, and very loosely based on the tales of Robin Hood. If you are interested here's a little taster:  
  
"My world first began to turn upside down on June 21st - Midsummer - 9 days before my 17th birthday...  
  
I'm Princess Serenity. My mother is the Queen, and also called Serenity, or sometimes Selene. Anyway, for all my life, we have lived in our beautiful white marble castle on the edge of the Silver Forest. All the trees shimmer with silver in the moonlight, which is how the forest got its name.   
  
My Father, Sol, was the King, but he went far away to fight in a war against a dark kingdom in the Shadow Lands, and we have heard nothing of him since. His brother, Prince Dimando - my uncle - says Papa is dead, but I do not believe him. The Silver Imperium Crystal, which he left with Mama when he went away, still glows brilliantly with hope. Dimando, however, has told everyone that since my father will never return, he is now King. I know that one day Papa will return, and our Kingdom and its people will be happy once again...  
  
Climbing into bed, a warm, sweet breeze danced with my curtains, and filled my room with the musky scent of roses. I closed my eyes and soon drifted into slumber.   
  
I was awoken a couple of hours later by a rustling noise coming from my window. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see a masked figure crouching in the open window. His silver-black cape billowed in the midnight air, and then he leapt down to the ground. I got up and leaned out the window. It was long way down, yet I saw him disappear into the Silver Forest, seemingly unharmed.   
  
An overpowering scent of roses filled my room again, and I got back into bed, sleeping once more."  
  
*****  
  
If you liked that, chapter one of The Silver Forest is up now! *Sailor Earth* 


End file.
